


I was made for You

by ao_no_uma



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Backstory, ChirpBaze, M/M, Soulmate marks, Soulmates, Time Skips, spiritassasin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_uma/pseuds/ao_no_uma
Summary: Boys looked each other right in the eyes. Many stories said that when soulmates touch for the first time they feel a kind of electric shock or a blooming warmth where they skin meet. Chirrut and Baze hadn’t felt it, but it was no obstacle for them to become friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Made for you" by Alexander Cardinale.

Among freshmen acolytes who entered the apprenticeship to become a guardian, there were many orphans taken form the street and children from families too big for their parents to afford the living and were offered to serve in the temple.

Baze Malbus used to be a street child. Until the day a wandering guardian asked him if he wanted to go with him to the temple. Baze hadn’t eaten in two days and agreed without a hesitance. Monks offered him a shelter and food in temple’s orphanage. They gave him a surname he never had. Older brother Tenno sometimes brought some sweets. Baze played with other children and didn’t have to worry about surviving the next day.

Guardians were taking care of over fifty children akin to Baze. Monks were so kind and good for all of them, playing with them, teaching them and comforting before sleep. When Baze heard about the school of guardians, he begged to be allowed to join in.

The orphanage was situated in the outskirts of the temple. As a student Baze would be living in younglings building, closer to the main part of sanctuary. He had his head shaven and new scarlet robes given and now he was awaiting in his new bedroom with six beds for other kids. Older brother Tenno had said he would probably live with three other acolytes. It was a welcomed development, after sleeping with over twelve kids in one room in orphanage.

The first to come was another humanoid boy. He was as tall and scrawny as Baze, had a lively eyes and was grinning all the time. The lack of front tooth made him look comical.

‘Hi, I’m Chirrut Îmwe. What’s your name?’ the boy came closer with offered hand. Baze stood up from where he was sitting on his bed and shook the hand.

‘I’m Baze. Baze Malbus.’ he added, remembering he had a surname now.

‘How old are you Baze? I’m seven!’

‘I’m eight’ Baze grinned too. Chirrut’s smile was contagious.

‘Do you have a soulmark?’

‘Unfortunately, no.’

‘Me too. I wish I had one. I want to have a soulmate!’

Boys looked each other right in the eyes. Many stories said that when soulmates touch for the first time they feel a kind of electric shock or a blooming warmth where they skin meet. Chirrut and Baze hadn’t felt it, but it was no obstacle for them to become friends.

 

 

Indeed, they became best friends very quickly. They shared a room with three other children but Baze liked Chirrut the most. They sat together during lessons, sparred at fighting practices as often as the teachers allowed it. After lessons they roamed through temple complex, searching for hidden secrets and mysteries of guardian’s shrine, or rambled around the city; if caught they served a punishment together. Or they just sat for hours in their favourite place, secluded inner yard, under a low tree with purple leaves, eating goods stolen from kitchen and talking about everything. Chirrut was intelligent, sharp-tongued and witty. Baze loved their conversations. He loved having a friend like Chirrut.

The first morning as an adept Baze woke up with a tattoo on his left inner wrist. It was a complicated pictogram, possibly meaning something but Baze didn’t know this language.

‘It’s a good one’ Chirrut made a comment when, about a year later, Baze finally showed him his soulmark. ‘It’s so unique. You can’t mistake it with anything else.’

Baze smiled in answer. He wouldn’t admit how sad he was that Chirrut didn’t have identical tattoo.

 

 

Years passed. They were learning, they were fighting, they were spending their free time together. Chirrut sometimes took Baze to the city to visit his family. First time, Baze sat stiffly between Chirrut’s three siblings, unsure how to behave, but quickly he felt comfortable around Îmwe family. They treated him like another son and brother. For the first time in his life Baze experienced having a true, loving family. After they returned to the temple, Baze concealed himself in empty training room to cry.

He gladly returned to Îmwe’s house from time to time.

 

 

Chirrut was sick.

It started with headaches he hid from everyone. He tried to hide it from Baze too but Baze knew him too well to be fooled. Unfortunately Chirrut was stubborn, and even when he was lying on the bed, curled from the pain, he didn’t want to tell the teachers about it.

‘It’s just a migraine. My mother sometimes has it’ he murmured adamantly. Baze only nodded in reply and continued to massage Chirrut’s temples with his forefingers.

When Chirrut’s vision started to blur, Baze grabbed his collar and dragged him to their caregiver, older sister Sorenn.

The next day she took Chirrut to the doctor in the city. Baze haven’t seen him for a whole day. During the afternoon meditation Sorenn came to the training hall and dismissed him from class.

‘He needs you’ she explained vaguely and left. It was enough for Baze.

He found Chirrut in the bedroom, sitting on the bed, hugging knees closely to his chest. He was crying so hard there were wet patches on front and knees of his robe.

Baze spend four years by his side and he hadn’t seen Chirrut crying before.

He carefully stepped closer and sat at the edge of bed. Chirrut rose his head. His eyes were red and swollen. Baze lifted his hand and delicately wiped Chirrut’s cheek with a thumb.

‘The doctor said I’ll lose sight in a year’ Chirrut mumbled hoarsely.

Baze’s hand twitched.

‘Cannot they do anything?’ he asked hopefully.

Chirrut only shook his head and sobbed. The other boy embraced him and pulled to his chest in close hug. In past few months Baze had grown bigger than his friend and Chirrut could lie on him comfortably.

‘I’ll never become a guardian if I’m blind’ Chirrut whimpered quietly, a new trail of tears pouring from his eyes, dripping from his chin on Baze’s robe.

Baze’s hand came to Chirrut’s head, stroking slowly short dark hair.

‘You will, Chirrut’ Baze whispered. ‘You will, because the Force is with you. You already feel it better than I do.’

‘I won’t manage to do my crossbow without a sight!’

‘Shh’ Baze mindlessly kissed the top of his head. ‘It’s okay, Chirrut. It’s okay. You have a Force. And you have me. I’ll be with you, Chirrut. I’ll lead you through the darkness. Protect you from any harm. Do you hear me, Chirrut? I’ll be by your side as long as you need me.’

Baze realized what he’d just promised right after the words rang in empty room.

Chirrut slowly raised his head and gazed at Baze. His eyes weren’t as black as usual, or was it just a trick, caused by a gleam of tears?

‘B-but what with your soulmate? They are, somewhere there’ he sobbed once more and rubbed his eyes with a back of hand.

‘They may, or may not. Maybe they’re in the other side of the galaxy and I’ll never meet them’ Baze pressed his forehead to Chirrut’s temple. ‘Don’t think about my soulmate. For now, I need to take care of you. But I know you’ll cope, Chirrut. You’re strong. Stronger than me.’

Chirrut huffed.

‘I’m scared, Baze.’

‘I know. But we’ll make it, together. Won’t we?’

Chirrut laughed, still pressed to Baze’s chest. The sound vibrated in Baze’s ribs and made his heart flutter.

 

 

Chirrut’s sight worsened even faster than doctor had predicted. Gradually he saw less and less, until one day he woke up in complete darkness. Before he adjusted to the new situation Baze hadn’t left his side, assisting him in everything. Chirrut carried a stick but it took some time for him to learn how to use it properly and he preferred to clutch at Baze’s arm and listen to friend’s hints. Other students also offered their help but Chirrut politely turned down all of them. He wouldn’t trust anyone, even teachers, as much as he trusted Baze.

Unexpectedly, the loss of vision made Chirrut much more attuned to the Force. It whispered to him and guided him safely as long as he followed it, so Chirrut listened to it. When he let go of Baze’s arm for the first time and assuredly walked ahead of his friends, Baze smiled with watery eyes.

Chirrut spent now much more time on meditations than he had used to. Baze used his free time in temple’s library, researching about galaxy’s different languages.

It only confirmed what he suspected. The mark on his wrist was a letter of ancient Jedhan language and was read “Chirrut”.

Though Chirrut still didn’t have his soulmark.

 

 

‘How do I look?’ sixteen-years-old Chirrut asked, running his fingers over his toned belly and wisp of hair on chest. He was half-turned from Baze, so his friend could notice fresh tattoo of dragonsnake covering his whole back, the skin around it still irritated and reddened.

The puberty hit both of them quite hard. Both Chirrut and Baze were taller than other classmates. Baze’s arms and chest swelled distinctly, while Chirrut stayed lean. Adding regular exercises, of which he wasn’t afraid anymore even lacking his eyesight, Chirrut was slim but well-muscled.

_Gorgeous_ , it was the right adjective for Baze. But he couldn’t say it aloud.

‘Attractive. What a shame you’re a monk’ he answered instead.

Chirrut laughed light-heartedly and put on a jacket, covering his body from Baze’s sight. Baze already knew his body thoroughly; he used to help Chirrut with dressing and washing when he couldn’t do it himself yet, and more recently treated wound Chirrut received during fights. Once he had adjusted to blindness, Chirrut returned to his old bold self and hadn’t kept away from duels with another students anymore. Yet, he needed assistance with all those bruises and cuts and Baze helped him as promised.

 

 

Soon they completed their apprenticeship and became guardians. Every acolyte was ought to create a traditional guardian’s crossbow, and so did Baze and Chirrut. Baze forged plain, but powerful weapon, while Chirrut design was graceful and deadly, built with no one’s help.

Not long after, first imperial troops landed on Jedha to subdue the moon to the new government. Every resistance was violently repressed. Among the first victims was whole Îmwe family. When Chirrut heard the news, he was silent, but Baze saw the fury boiling in his friend.

‘Revenge isn’t the way of the Force’ Chirrut only stated and emphasized his words by knocking the floor with the end of his stick.

‘What is? What’s the way of repaying the Empire for they’ve done?’ Baze growled.

‘My role is to stay with Jedhan people. For yours, you need to ask the Force yourself’ Chirrut answered and searched for Baze’s hand with his and squeezed.

Baze was afraid he already knew what the Force expected him to do.

 

 

‘You’re leaving’ Chirrut spoke when Baze opened his mouth to say the same.

‘Yes’ Baze confirmed. ‘The Force told you?’

Chirrut grinned, showing a row of white teeth. ‘You know me so well.’

‘There are rumors. People who bother the Empire.’

Chirrut shushed him by putting a finger on lips.

‘I’m sure the Force will help you with kicking some imperial asses.’

Baze boomed with laughter, but it soon died out.

‘I promised to stay with you.’

‘It seems the Force has other plans for you. I can’t make you stay.’

‘I don’t know when I’ll return. If I return.’

‘You will. I can feel it.’

Baze smiled sadly, even though Chirrut couldn’t see it.

‘I need to quit the order. So Imperials won’t persecute Guardians if I got caught.’

Chirrut flinched. ‘You were always so eager to join them. To repay for all they gave you. But it’s not the robe that makes you Guardian, but’ he tapped at Baze’s chest, ‘this.’

Baze hugged his friend closely. He was never good with the Force, but he could feel how the energy flowed between and around them, creating a thin, permanent thread.

‘Do you plan to cry, Baze?’

He huffed and smacked Chirrut lightly in the back of head.

‘This is how you treat blind friend?!’

Baze only giggled and stepped back.

‘I hope you’ll finally find your soulmate, Baze’

Invisible hand gripped at Baze’s heart. He still wasn’t able to voice his only wish, for Chirrut to be his soul’s companion.

‘I hope we’ll meet again’ he replied instead.

‘We will’ Chirrut smiled softly.

Baze turned and walk away, feeling Chirrut’s unseeing gaze searing on his back.

 

 

The Force hadn’t lead Baze back home for three years.

NiJedha hadn’t changed much. The main difference were groups of stormtroopers patrolling the streets. What’s the most important, the temple still stood where he remembered, and there were still many guardians wandering around.

Chirrut was meditating in their favourite yard, under the tree of purple leaves. He was already smiling and stood up when Baze stepped on the grass of yard. They approached each other and embraced warmly.

‘I knew you’ll come back’ Chirrut whispered into Baze’s hair, longer than ever during his stay in temple. His voice was wavering, dangerously close to the point of break.

‘I promised to be by your side’ Baze answered. He felt fingers on his left cheek, now marred with curved scar.

‘I need to show you something’ Chirrut took a step back and manipulated buttons on his gauntlet until it fell on the grass with a thump. Chirrut raised his hand so Baze could see black pictogram-like mark on the skin of his wrist. His gut twisted.

‘You’ve found your soulmate?’ he asked heavily. ‘Congratulations. You always wished for it.’

‘Not yet’ Chirrut laughed and it confused Baze.

Chirrut extended his hand and carefully laced fingers of their left hands together.

And a warmth finally pooled from where they were connected and flowed up to their arms and chests and nested in hearts. Baze gasped, the sensation blurring his vision and making him shiver.

‘How did you know it’s me?’ Baze asked quietly.

‘Because yours is my name. And mine is yours.’ Chirrut smiled softly. ‘I have no idea why the Force postponed it for so long. I was so sad, seeing – or not – you, awaiting to see the mark appearing on my wrist.’

‘You knew what my mark mean?’

‘You’re not the only one who has made a use of library, Baze’ Chirrut squeezed his fingers and tugged Baze into an embrace. ‘When I knew I’d lose my sight soon, I visited it too. I didn’t even needed to look for books, you left them on the table.’

Baze huffed, but the sound was oddly similar to the sob.

‘It’s so bizarre’ Chirrrut mused, his head pressed to Baze’s wide chest. ‘Your mark appeared the night we met. Mine – the night we parted.’

Baze shushed him by hugging lean body closer.

‘I’ll never leave you again’ he promised, his voice low but steady.

‘I’m afraid you will. But every time you go, you’ll return to me. Because that’s the will of the Force.’

Baze leaned in and kissed Chirrut’s forehead.


End file.
